


Oceans Inside

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey deals with loneliness on Jakku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans Inside

Jakku is miserable. Sweltering during the day, freezing at night. The worst part is, Jakku is lonely. 

It would be lonely even if Rey lived within the huddled settlement that gathered around the trading post. It was worse there; she felt her isolation more keenly when she was surrounded by people; couples, families, who belonged to each other. But even the people who were by themselves seemed to _belong_. They had friends. Colleagues.

Rey has never felt like she'd _belonged_ on Jakku. Out here, alone, at least she didn't feel like an outsider.

Sometimes, though, she craves touch. She'll wander through the crowds, and bump up against people, apologize, move on.

It's not enough, but it's better than nothing.

Sometimes, during the long nights, she'll use a bit of her precious supply of water and a rag to clean her hand, and slip it down into her leggings. She'll find herself wet, then, the ocean inside her spilling over, and she'll run her fingers up and down the cleft before pressing deeper, circling a fingertip around the hard bead of flesh at the apex as her breathing grows fast and rough. Finally, sensation will roll over her in waves (like the endless ocean she sometimes imagines) and leave her, panting, sweat-soaked, limp like she'd run all the way back from the settlement.

When she comes back to herself, she's still lonely. But just for a few minutes, the touch of her own hand provides escape.


End file.
